


Double Matespritship

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has two red crushes, which he's pretty sure isn't supposed to happen. Stranger still, they both seem to like him back - and like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Matespritship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the kinkmeme: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=41587679#cmt41587679

"Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tavros shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap, feeling pretty overwhelmed by the situation. He'd been attracted to both of the kids for months, but he'd been too shy to do anything about it. Vriska had always told him he'd never find anyone else after their red romance ended, and even at the height of his attempts at self-confidence, he'd never really shaken that notion. Besides, no one ever had two red crushes at once; that was just strange.

Tavros glanced over to Dave. The male human was sprawled out on the bed, hands behind his head in an obviously nonchalant pose. He was slender and tall and the look he gave Tavros with those shades, the cocky half-smile, was enough to make the troll blush and turn back to Jade. She sat next to him, a hand resting on his thigh, regarding him with genuine interest and none of the arrogance that Dave had. It was comforting, but he also couldn't help but think how pretty she has.

Jade giggled and answered him when he looked back to her expectantly. "Of course it is! You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but just give it a try."

"It's more that, uh," Tavros paused and inhaled deeply, "I feel confused?" He breathed out, trying to stay cool, and cautiously put an arm around Jade's waist. She smiled and snuggled up closer, and he felt a tad more confident.

"Dude, two hot humans want to do you at the same time, and you want them," Dave said. "It's not that confusing."

Tavros felt his heart sink - clearly he had sounded stupid - but Jade quickly jumped in again.

"Dave! That's not helpful." She turned back to Tavros and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I know that your culture expects you to only have one matesprit, but Dave and I both really like you, and we're OK with sharing."

"But isn't it still red infidelity?" Tavros asked nervously, blushing from the kiss and from her straightforwardness. He still found it hard to believe that they both actually wanted him.

"Not if both of us know and both of us are OK with it." She paused. "Are you ok with it?"

"I think so," he replied carefully. He wanted this, and so if they wanted it to, he was just going to have to try his best to be confident.

No sooner than he said it, Jade leaned in and kissed him, her soft, warm lips gentle and yielding on his own. She placed both her hands on his thigh, leaning in close, as Tavros felt another hand on his shoulder and suddenly warmth on the back of his neck. He felt startled for a fraction of a second before realizing Dave had gotten up and was behind him, kissing his neck.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
